


I dont know what to call this

by Space_ninja



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), BAMF Spencer Reid, Bisexual Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bonding, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Humor, Hurt Spencer Reid, M/M, Protective Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Romance, Secret Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: a bunch of one-shot type things about mac and spencer(this deserves to be a crossover ship)(i swear i had a plan for this once)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) & Spencer Reid, Angus MacGyver/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	1. The Consult

This case was a rough one and for once in his life, Mac was absolutely clueless. A serial killer was murdering operatives from a highly classified mission in LA. It wasn’t a job Phoenix would usually take. This was more of Mac’s boyfriend’s thing, but the nature of the mission and the threat to national security was too high for the BAU to be called in. Mac stared at his tablet trying to piece together what to do, the murders were far more brutal than any of them were used to, and hunting down serial killers wasn’t their expertise. Even after weeks of hunting, they had nothing. Mac growled in frustration and chucked his tablet on the table of the Phoenix headquarters and snatched his phone. He stormed his way over to Matty and dragged her into the nearest empty room.

_ Back with the team _

Mac’s team members watched as he stormed out, they knew the pressure was getting to him so they decided to say nothing. They expected him to take a walk but instead, he stormed over to Matty. He pulled her into a room and the temptation to eavesdrop was overwhelming so naturally, they did. 

_ Back with Mac _

“Mac-” she started but she never got the chance to finish because mac had quickly launched into a rant. 

“ look Matty we have nothing on this guy, nothing. I wish we did but we don’t and I can’t make any connections but I know someone who can.”

“Mac you know we can’t let anyone in on this case!” 

Mac ignored her and continued “He works at the BAU, the same unit that worked the anthrax case and Ian Doyle. I’m not asking to consult the whole team just him. I trust him and I know he would say anything even if a gun was pressed to his head. Christ, he didn’t call his mom when he was dying in order to keep the anthrax case under wraps. Please Matty just let me get a consult.” 

By the time Mac finished he was out of breath. He really needed Spencer for this one, he couldn’t do it alone. 

Matty sighed “Fine, But nobody can know” 

The smile on Mac”s face was blinding “yes mam”

“I'll wait in the briefing room” 

Once she left Mac pulled out his phone and clicked on Spencer’s contact. It rang for a bit before Spence finally answered. 

“ Hey Angus”

“ Hi Spence”

“ What's wrong? Is everything ok?” Damn, sometimes Mac forgot Spence was a profiler and could tell something was up just by his voice. 

“ No” He breathed out “ I need your help. how fast can you be in LA?” 

“ Work-related or personal?”

“ Work-related.”

“ 2 hours, 58 minutes, and 49 seconds” 

The answer shocked Mac “ How are you so close Spence?” 

Spencer sighed “I was planning on surprising you later. We just finished a case in Cleveland National Forest.” there was some muffled yelling on the other end of the line “ I need to go, ill see you soon. I love you.”

“ Love you too” Mac replied before the line went dead. He opened the door to report to matty when he realized he had an audience. He took one look at his team and knew there would be questions. 

He pushed past them murmuring “ Not now guys” as they bombarded him with questions. 

“ Come on Mac, who was that?” Jack pleaded 

“ Just a consult” Mac responded opening the briefing room door. 

Bozer looked at his friend exasperated “ No offense Mac but that’s bull, we heard you say ‘ i love you’ “ 

Mac completely ignored them and went straight to Matty

“ Send people to pick him up at my house and bring him here in around 2 and a half hours.” 

Matty looked at him semi annoyed “ Mac we agreed on a consult not bring him here” 

Mac shrugged “ he was closing a case in Cleveland National Forest and offered to meet me”\

“Mac,” Matty reasoned “That’s two hours away” 

“ Look he offered and he works best with hard copies. Plus,” Mac slumped onto the couch “ I need him.” 

Matty would usually say no but she cracked when it came to her youngest agent. 

“Fine he better be worth it MacGyver”

Mac grinned “ He is.” 

  
  


Three hours later the cars pulled up. Three men in fancy suits dragged blindfolded, handcuffed, 29-year-old SSA Dr. Spencer Reid into the Phoenix foundation’s briefing room. Mac rushed over to Spencer and took the blindfold off and began working on the handcuffs. Spencer glanced around the room and nervously rubbed his wrists. 

“ Was that really necessary? Do you know how much bacteria-” 

“ not now Spence” Mac cut him off “ this is my team.” 

He pointed over to a young dark-skinned woman “ that’s Riley” she waved. 

To the untrained eye that would be relaxed and almost friendly but Spencer saw right through it. He noticed how her gaze shifted around the room and how her poster was tight. Not to mention the speed at which she typed, It was fast for a normal person but not a hacker. 

“ Your hacker, correct?” he blurted before he could stop himself. 

“ How did you know that?” a caucasian male stepped forward. He was obviously hostile and most likely had a tactical background. He seemed like the classic alpha male ‘jack dalton’ his mind provided. Spencer made the strategic move to diffuse the situation.

“ Every good team has a good hacker,” he explained using his unsub voice “ She is also the only one with a custom computer in the room and she is typing at 39 words per minute while tense and eyeing me.” Spencer placed his palms up at his sides trying to make himself seem less threatening. Mac must have noticed this because he stepped in.

“ Jack this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. He is here to help us.”

A young African American pushed himself off a wall. This one was less trained and his body language showed that he was curious and weary. Must be Bozer. 

“ No offense man, but you look a little young.”

Spencer sighed “ I'm 29 years old.i have 3 PHDs and I’m currently working on my fourth. I have IQ of 187 and can read 20,000 words per minute with an eidetic memory. I joined the BAU at 21.” 

Jack dalton let out a whistle. Mac smiled at him with pride before a shorter woman broke the silence “ ok enough with the messing around, do you know what you are here to do Dr. Reid?”

“ No, not really. Mac called while my team and I were wrapping up a case in Cleveland National Forest. A man was drugging young blond female campers and keeping them in a cave for 3 days. In those three days, he would brutally torture them before drowning them in a nearby stream and hanging the bodies in trees by a rope made of human hair. What’s interesting about that is-” Mac lightly grabbed Spencer’s arm stopping him from rambling more. The woman stared at him unimpressed. He blushed lightly “ sorry I tend to ramble. No, I was not filled in.” 

“ A few days ago bodies of members of a team that ran a classified op started turning up with anonymous messages. We believe someone is targeting them. We tried and failed to identify this person so Mac decided to call in help.” 

Spencer hummed as he skimmed the case file. He studied each body as well as the messages. Something major did stick out the alcohol in the bloodstream and Midazolam. He glanced over at Mac 

“I need a board, a map, some tags, and a pen. I think I found the connection. ”

Mac smiled and grabbed Bozer to find the items Spencer had requested. 

Jack looked stunned. “ what did you find?” 

“ Well for one the men had the words 'liar’ and ‘murderer’ carved on their chest. Nobody would have known about this mission except for the men involved. Victims one and two had track marks on their arms but have no drug charges before the mission therefore the mission must have caused many of them mental trauma. Factor in the alcohol in their system and it was obvious the must-have been drinking. So who would you spill all your secrets to while drunk and has the ability to drug you ?”

Riley’s eyes widened with realization “ A bartender” 

Mac rolled in with everything spencer had asked for and spencer quickly started to work. 

“ Now if we triangulate bars in the area closest to the dumpsites we get how many Riley?” 

“Six.”

“ look at ones that mainly cater to veterans”

“ There are three that match that description”

“ The second victim was found Thursday 3 hours after he had been killed and based on the pattern we know the unsub doesn’t hold them so look at bars open on weekdays.” 

“ We have one”,

“ good now bring up a list of employees that worked that night, then look at the ones with criminal records and mental issues with access to and training with Midazolam”

“ We have one. His name is Mark Anderson. It looks like he worked with doctors without borders but his camp was destroyed in a tactical airstrike. He was arrested on numerous accounts of assault and his wife is still a nurse so she had access to Midazolam.” 

Spencer smiled “ that’s your man” 

The team looked at him in slight astonishment while Mac was radiating pride. Ant that was the first time the Phoenix foundation met SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. 


	2. Explosion

The team was all gathered at Mac's house for drinks when they heard the explosion. Immediately the team jumped into action and ran down the street in the direction of the explosion. When they arrived the house was in flames, and was surrounded by police, swat, and fbi. Amongst the yelling they heard an argument between two FBI agents.  
"Hotch, she is still in the basement I need to get to her!"  
"Reid you are not going back into the building! You don't have the proper gear"  
"I'm sorry hotch."   
Mac's eyes widened. Fuck. He watched as Spencer take off towards the building. Without thinking Mac followed him. Officers and agents tried to stop him but Mac just ran past them. He quickly make a makeshift mask to protect himself from the smoke and entered the burning house. The smoke stung his eyes and the air was thick. Mac pushed through the hot flames calling Spencer's name.   
"Over here!"   
Mac ran to the voice. When he arrived he found Spencer limping and supporting an unconscious girl. Mac ripped off his makeshift mask and put it one her and joined Spence in carrying the girl. Together they dragged her out of the building to safety. Paramedics rushed them and grabbed the girl. One paramedic moved to Spencer but he waved him off. "I'm fine, take care of her."   
That was clearly a lie. Spencer knew it, Mac knew it, and the paramedic knew it. The paramedic shot Mac a look and Mac nodded. The medic turned back to the girl while Mac dragged Spence to an ambulance.  
"Angus stop I'm fine."   
Mac shot spencer a 'are you kidding me look's "That's a lie"   
"What are you even doing here?"  
" I live 5 minutes away Spencer. We heard the explosion. "   
Spencer shook his head and looked up at his boyfriend exasperated. Mac simply smiled at him. They stayed like that for a minute simply looking into each other's eyes. The moment was ruined when Spencer's boss interrupted.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He demanded   
Mac opened his mouth to respond but Spence beat him to it. "Hotch, this is Angus Macgyver. He works at a government think tank, and lives down the street. He heard the explosion and came to help."   
Hotch eyed Spencer suspiciously. "And what's his connection to you?"  
"Hes my," Spencer paused "friend"   
"Nice to meet you, thank you for saving my agent," he turned to Spencer " we need to talk about your behavior when we get back to the precinct."  
Spence ducked his head and shifted closer to Mac.   
Hotch looked between the two and smiled amused.  
"For now get yourself checked out Reid. Then go with your friend, we can talk tomorrow."   
Spence looked up surprised "yes sir"  
Hotch chuckled and walked off. Mac intertwined his hand with Spencer's and squeezed it. "Let's get you checked out now."  
Spencer just groaned.


	3. Spencer+mac+bombs+fairy tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer needs help to disarm a bomb, so he calls his expert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about bombs so I'm sorry for all the inaccuracies

In Spencer's defense the case seemed like a standard one. A man was kidnapping brown-haired women and recreating the Grimm fairy tales with them. The BAU identified the unsub as 45-year-old librarian Martin Brooks. When he was a child his mother would beat him and his father. After his father killed himself Martin was taken in by the local librarian who had recently died in her sleep. The team had a plan, a solid plan except they forgot one thing, Martin was an expert in making IEDs. The breached and successfully rescued the girl. Morgan and Spencer found Martian in his bedroom. Martian was sitting on his bed with an IED sitting beside him and a gun pressed to his head. The timer on the homemade bomb read 5 minutes, nowhere near enough time to evacuate everyone on the block. Martin grinned at the agents with a toothy grin and started the countdown and pulled the trigger. Morgan and Spencer ran over to the bed. Spencer pressed two fingers to Martin's neck, no pulse. He was dead. Morgan looked over the bomb and his eyes widened.  
“ This isn't a normal IED, it's way too complex. I can't disarm it in time.”  
Spencer swore and filled hotch through his com.  
Hotch's voice sounded grave as he spoke in their earpieces “It will take a bomb squad 6 minutes to get here and we can't evacuate in time.”  
Spencer closed his eyes thinking about what to do when it hit him, he had a boyfriend who could do this. Spence shoved Morgan out of the way and video called Mac and after two rings he picked up.  
He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He must have been sleeping “ Spence wh-”  
Spencer cut him off “ I need you to walk me through disarming a complicated IED .”  
Mac sat up looking twice as alert “How much time do you have?”  
Spence glanced at the clock “ only 3 minutes 45 seconds”  
“Show me the bomb. Ok, open the silver panel by the clock. You got it?”  
Spencer used a small swiss army knife to pry open the panel.  
“Yeah”  
“ Try to follow each wire to where it's going. You want to find the one that taxes back to the clock.”  
Spencer traced each wire with his fingers “There are two”  
“Cut the right one”  
“ you sure?”  
“ as sure as I can be now, cut it.”  
Spencer held his breath as he clipped the wire. The clock stopped and Spencer sagged in relief. Mac grinned wildly. “ you did it, babe”  
“ Yeah, yeah we did”  
“You need me for anything else?  
“No, I'm sorry for waking you up.”  
“Its fine but I'm going back to sleep.”  
“ Goodnight, love you”  
Mac smiled back tenderly, “I love you too”  
The screen went black. Spencer turned to meet morgan’s surprised eyes.  
“ who was that, pretty boy?”  
Spencer blushed “ Nobody?”  
“ nobody seems to like you a lot doesn't he?”  
Spencer blushed harder. Morgan draped an arm over Spencer.  
“Common kid, you can tell the team all about nobody over drinks”  
“No”  
Morgan chuckled and together they walked out of the house.


End file.
